Random Fangirl Ruins Things
by ScarstarOfMountainClan
Summary: A random fangirl bursts in on the Guardians and freaks out...The random fangirl is me. Crackfic. Now Multi-Chapter. Quite OOC.
1. Random Fangirl Ruins Things

**Pure crack-fic.**

**It all started when I was reading a Rimahiko fanfiction...the Rima fanboys had locked Nagi in a closet and Nagi's fangirls had locked Rima in the same closet.**

**I started to wonder...**

**What would happen if I was in Shugo Chara.**

**And I got...this.**

**Okay, I would be more sane...I think...but yeah...I was having a sugar rush when I thought of this.**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

The Guardians were in the Royal Garden, drinking tea and eating cookies...cause that seems like the only thing they do during their meetings.

For some reason Lulu, Kairi, Kukai, Ikuto and Utau where there too.

...mabye they were having a party.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a girl, who looked around thirteen or fourteen ran inside.

She had honey coloured hair that ended below her shoulders, and grey-blue eyes. She was squealing.

'OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M HERE!'

She spun around like a crazy person, and put a hand on her hip, and a peace sign near her eyes.

'Cheeeeesuuu! My name is Molly chan! The new transfer student from Ireland!'

Nobody knew what to say.

Molly ran over to Lulu.

'Oh my gosh! Lulu you are sooo cool! How you did all that for your mum! And your chara, Nana is ADORABLE! She's sooooo cool! With her accent! JUST DO WHAT Y'ALL WANNA DO!' She yelled, juping up and down.

Lulu looked confused, and the crazy fangirl ran over to Kairi.

'Kairi you're cool too, but not as cool as the others...BUT YOU'RE STILL IN SHUGO CHARA! Yaaaaaaay!'

Then Utau...

'OMG! UTAU YOU ARE LIKE SO AWESOME! AND SUCH A PRETTY SINGER!'

She began to sing.

'My heartfuuuull sooooooooong, My heartfu - uul sooooooong!'

She wasn't a bad singer, Utau thought. But...she was obviously some insane fangirl.

Ikuto...

'IKUTO! YOU'RE COOL TOO! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU CHARA CHANGE - AND BY THE WAY, WHY DO YOU WEAR A TANK TOP IN YOUR TRANSFORMATION? IT'S FUNNY! AND ZOMG! WHERE'S YORU! YORU IS THE COOOLEST EVER!

Kukai...

'KUKAI! *SQUEAL* YOU'RE SO AWESOME, AND SPORTY, AND FUNNY! EEEK! I WISH YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH YAYA CHI BUT OH WELL! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING YOU ALL!'

The girl squealed and started jumping up and down, as though she was a kangaroo on skittles.

Amu turned to Nagihiko and whispered 'She's worse then Yaya on a sugar rush!'

Molly ran over to Yaya.

'HI YAYA CHI! YOU'R SO AWESOME! SO IS PEPE CHAN! I LIKE YOUR DREAM, CAUSE I DON'T LIKE BEING THE OLDEST CHILD EITHER AND WANNA BE A KID AGAIN! I LOVE CANDY JUST LIKE YOU! OMG! OMG! OMG!

Tadase...

'TADASE-KUUUUUN!'

She glomped him.

'YOU'RE EPIC, SO DON'T YOU LET THOSE HATERS GET TO YA! EEEEK! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!'

Amu...

'IT'S HER! IT'S THE MAIN CHARACTER HERSELF! YOU'RE TOO AWESOME AMU CHAN! *SQUEAL* I LOVE YOUR HAIR! IT'S ALL PINK AND COOL AND SPICY!'

Nagihiko...

When she saw the boy, she let out the loudest squeal ever, and ran towards him. She glomped him, and didn't let go at all.

'NAGI KUN! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOUR HAIR, AND PERSONALITY AND ALL THAT STUFF! BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU, CAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH RIMA CHAN FOREVER!'

Rima, who had been sipping tea spat the brown liqued all over the place when she heard the last five words.

'WHAT?' she yelled.

Molly smiled.

'RIMAHIKO 4EVAAAAA!'

She pulled Rima out of her chair and pushed her into Nagihiko.

'DON'T TAKE FOREVER TO KISS KAY?'

She spun around, and winked at the stunned, scared people.

'I'll be paying a visit to all your charas later on! But right now I have to get out of here! I'm not actually a student at Seiyo! I made it up to get in!'

She waved at them all.

'BYE GUYS!'

And ran away.

...

The Guardians and other five people looked at each other.

Amu spoke first.

'What...just happened?

**...**

**That was fun to write...but all that caps lock was killing me.**

**Who would like to see a chara one? **

**And I've got another planned...XD**

**These are fun to do :)**

**If you like it, please review...and if you hate it flame me in a review!**

**Oh, and if you want to see the sequal...then subscribe to me...cause it will be a different story.**

**Sooo...yeah**

**Scarstar xxx**


	2. Random Fangirl's Charas Ruin Things

**Hello!**

**I'm doing a chara one now!**

**A reviewer (CrossAngel Chan) suggested that for the chara one, I should actually do my charas...**

**So decided too do it!**

**Here y'all go! **

**...**

The charas were chillaxing inside their dollhouse. They had a new, bigger one now because there was so many of them.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Il, El, Daichi, Pepe, Nana, Kiseki, Musashi, Rhythym, Kusukusu, Temari and Yoru were all there.

The Guardians were having a tea party so they had some time to themselves.

Ran was cheering on Daichi, in an arm wrestle against Rhythym.

Miki was blushing everytime Yoru or Kiseki looked at her.

Musashi was sitting on his own, all calm.

Dia was chatting to Su.

Temari was yelling at Yoru, for getting mud on her spare Kimono.

Nana was acting...like Nana.

El and Pepe were building houses with blocks which Il kept knocking over.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps outside and a large grey-blue eye looked in through the tiny window.

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' They screamed.

'OMG! OMG! IT'S THE CHARAS!' she exclaimed, with stars in her eyes.

'Who are you?' Dia cried, shaking with fear.

The eye replied.

'Cheeeeesu! How are you? I'm Molly chan! I pretended to trasfer here so I could meet you and the Guardians! Eeeeek! I'm so physced to be here!'

All the charas looked at each other, freaked out.

Then Musashi said:

'If you can see us...that must mean you have charas too...'

Molly laughed.

'Yep! I can't get in there, so I'll let them in instead! They can't wait to meet you!'

'!'

The charas screamed...

But it was too late...

The door bust open to reveal two squealing charas.

'OMG! WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE MELODY!' One of them screamed, swooning.

The one who had been called Melody nodded, and let out a huge squeal.

The one who had spoken was mostly dressed in green. Her dress was a bright olive green, with lime green lace at the bottom. It had white spots all over it. The dress was all ruffled and only had one strap over one shoulder.

She was wearing lime green shoes with white tights.

Her hair was blond, and tied up in one, high,side ponytail. She was wearing a small, pale olive beret on one side, and her scrunchie was lime green, holding up the ponytail on the other side, and a pencil behind her ear. There was a yellow notebook, hanging on a string around her, like a shoulder bag.

Her eyes were dark blue, and she had a necklace, with two masked faces - one sad one happy - hanging from it.

The other one, Melody, had chestnut brown hair, tied in two long pigtails...kinda like Utau's only lower down and brown.

Her eyes were dark green and her dress was cyan blue, with a sky blue line with a scattering of black music notes all over it. Her leggins were sky blue, and her shoes were cyan pumps.

There was a few music note hair-clips in her hair.

The blond one was still swooning, looking ill. Then she screamed and fainted. Her face was pale, and her eyes were closed.

Su was about to go over and help her, when she jumped up and winked.

'HIYA! I'M HARMONY! I'M MOLLY-CHAN'S DESIRE TO BE AN ACTRESS AND WRITER ! SHE LOVES ACTING AND WRITING! I LIKE IT TO! I LIKE WRITING STORIES TO ACT OUT! IT'S FUN!'

Melody smiled.

'I'm Melody! I'm Molly-chan's desire to be a better singer, and more calm! I am so happy to meet you all! *SQUEAL*

The charas were very freaked out.

Harmony flew over to Ran.

'RAN CHAN! HA HA THAT RHYMES! I COULD WRITE A POEM WITH THAT IF I WANTED TO! BUT I DON'T! BUT IF I WANT TO LATER I'LL SEND IT TO YOU, KAY? I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! YOU'RE SO COOL WITH YOUR CHEERLEADING AND ALL! *SQUEAL* OH AND BTW, I SHIP YOU WITH DAICHI KUN!'

Daichi went red, but neither Ran or Harmony noticed. Ran was too busy being scared...

Harmony hugged the pink chara.

Meanwhile, Melody was with Miki.

'Miki! You're soooooo cool and artistic and everything, and all calm! And I love the clothes you design! Here, when Molly-chan becomes a singer you can design her clothes! Or if she becomes an actress you can do it! I'm so excited!

Melody hugged the blue chara and flew away, as giddy as a goat.

Harmony went to Su, while Melody went to Dia.

'HEY SU CHAN! YOU'RE COOL TOO! AND SO CUTE! LIKE WHEN YOU GAVE THAT TEACHER DUDE I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME OF THAT MINT AND WERE ALL 'AAAAAAHHHHHH'! IT WAS SO CUTE! I LOVE YOUR OUTFIT BY THE WAY! GREEN IS MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!

'Hello Dia! I like your dress. It's pretty...and your hair! It's kinda like mine only prettier! You're so cool! And you're all like SPARKLE AMU CHAN! And your chara change with her is funny, the way she turns into Edward Cullen and sparkles! And why do people think you're supposed to be a singer? Huh? Huh?'

Su looked scared.

'H - How do you know all this? ARE YOU A STALKER?'

Dia looked confused.

'Wait...who thinks I'm a singer...and who's Edward Cullen?'

The sisters laughed, and flew over to Il and El.

El looked slightly freaked out, while Il had a face that looked like 'Come near me and you're dead'

Harmony high fived El.

'KONNICHIWA EL! THE ANGEL OF LOVE HERSELF! I LOVE HOW YOU BURST OUT AT RANDOM TIMES AND TALK ABOUT LOVE! OMG, COULD YOU, LIKE, HELP ME SET UP RIMA CHAN AND NAGI KUN? MOLLY CHAN WOULD LOVE THAT BECAUSE SHE LOVES RIMAHIKO, ALMOST AS MUCH AS SHE LOVESHARRY POTTER! MOLLY-CHANS FRIEND LOLLY-CHAN THINKS YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU'RE HER SECOND FAVOURITE CHARA...FIRST IS YORU!'

Melody smiled at Il, a big, bright, excited one, and her eyes sparkled.

'Yo Il! You're super super cool! But then, you are Utau-tan's chara! Utau-tan is soooo pretty! And such a nice singer! I'm gonna help Molly-chan become just as good a singer as her! Well I hope I can anyway! I like you're outfit...and your hair! I wish I had wings...then I'd fly...wait...I can fly! Oh well! *SQUEAL* I love your laugh and how you mess with Yoru-kun!'

The angel and devil looked very confused...and freaked out.

The actress and singer giggled, and flew to Daichi and Pepe.

'YOU DAICHI-KUN! YOU'RE REALLY AWESOME, LIKE KUKAI-KUN! I LIKE THE STAR ON YOUR HEAD...AND YOUR HAIR IS MY FAVE COLOUR! YAY! YAY! YAY!'

'Hello Pepe-chi! I wonder what you look like without your pacifier...I saw that in Shugo Chara Pucchi Pucchi! It was a funny episode! I'm so happy to meet you!'

Then Nana and Kiseki...

'NANA! OMG YOU'RE REALLY COOL! YOU'RE ONE OF MOLLY-CHANS FAVE CHARAS! LULU-CHAN IS ONE OF HER FAVE CHARACTERS! SHE'S ALWAYS LULU ON RP! I LOVE YOUR ACCENT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKIN TO YOU!'

'Kiseki-kun! I can't believe I'm meeting you!'

Melody blushed, and bowed down to him.

'You're really cool...and kinda cute. If you wanna take over the world, I would happily work for you! I love your crown! It's really nice! You're really nice! Oh! I've said to much! I'm sorry! I talk to much sometimes, when I get excited!'

Musashi and Rhythym...

'CHEESU MUSASHI! HOW ARE YA? I HOPE YOU'RE GOOD! I LIKE YOUR PONYTAIL! IT'S FUNNY! AND YOU'RE ALL CALM AND CONFIDENT LIKE MELODY-CHI! I THINK YOU TWO WOULD BE A GOOD SHIP, BUT SHE LIKES KISEKI...AND SO DO I! AND RHYTHYM, DAICHI AND *SQUEAL* YORU-KUN! WHY DO YOU HAVE A PONYTAIL? I REALLY WANNA KNOOOOOW!'

'Rhythym-kun! Oh...you're really cool! Me and Harmony-chi like you! YAY! It's probably because Molly-chan is an insane Nagihiko fangirl! But she likes Rimahiko more...so she wouldn't want to get in the way! Same here! We think you and Kusukusu would be EPIC together!'

Kusukusu and Temari...

'HEY KUSUKUSU! BALA-BALANCE! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THAT RIGHT FOR MONTHS! I HOPE IT WAS GOOD ENOUGH! ANYWAY, CAN YOU TRY SET UP RIMA AND NAGI? CAUSE LIKE, THEY'RE THE COOLEST COUPLE EVER! I LIKE YOUR HAIR AND FACEPAINT! AND LOOK! WE BOTH HAVE WHITE SPOTS ONOUR CLOTHES! SAME SAME!'

'Hello Temari! I like your Kimono...it's pretty! And you're a pretty dancer! I like your hair...Oh! And if Nadeshiko is really Nagi crossdressing...does that mean you're a crossdressing guy..? Oh...wait...NO! NO I'M SORRY DON'T HURT ME!'

Then...they saw him.

'OH MY GOD!' They both screamed. 'IT'S YORU-KUN!'

Yoru looked terrified...and he was right to be!

The two girls flew over, and glomped him, kissing his cheeks over and over again.

'HELP NYA!' he cried.

'OH MY GOD! HE SAID NYA! WE LOVE YOU YORU KUN, WHICH IS WEIRD BECAUSE MOLLY-CHAN DOESN'T REALLY LIKE IKUTO...WELL SHE THINKS HE'S OK! NAGI-KUN'S HER FAVOURITE! BUT YOU'RE HER FAVOURITE CHARA AND OURS TWO! WE LOVE YOU NYA! WE LOVE YOU NYA!'

This went on, and on, and on for a while...until they finally got tired.

Melody and Harmony flew to the door.

'Later guys! We're so happy we got to meet you all! Now we really gotta find Molly-chan...she's not at the window anymore!'

'BYE GUYS!'

They flew out and slammed the door.

Nobody spoke.

Yoru was rubbing his face, where the girls had kissed him.

Amu's four charas looked at each other.

'What...'

'Just...'

'Hap...'

'pend...?'

**...**

**My charas are very annoying, I know...and so am I in this story!**

**But we are not this annoying in real life...I hope XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**I'm planning...**

**'The Return of the Random Fangirl'**

**In which I burst in on Nagi and Rima confessing...and spaz out.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	3. Return of The Fangirl  And Best Friend!

**It is time...for...**

**THE RETURN OF THE RANDOM FANGIRL!**

**...That sounds like a Horror movie title...**

**Anyway...here's the next chapter :)**

**...**

Two people were in the Royal Garden.

Just two.

Nagihiko and Rima.

'Rima-chan...I really, really like you...'

Nagihiko's face was bright pink, as he confessed his feelings.

Soon Rima's was matching.

'I...I guess...I kind of like you to..Nagi...'

He smiled at her, and he cupped her face in her hands...bringing her closer to him...

Their lips were about to meet when...

'YAY! YAY! YAY!'

The two Guardians jumped apart, looking freaked out.

A girl, wearing a Seiyo uniform had jumped out from behind a plant.

The girl had honey blond hair, and grey-blue eyes.

Nagihiko paled.

'Is that...?'

Rima gulped and nodded.

'Yeah...it is.'

'OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! RIMAHIKO MOMENT! AND A CONFESSION ONE AT THAT! I'M SO GLAD I TOOK MY PHONE! I MANAGED TO FILM THE WHOLE THING ON IT! THIS IS GONNA GET MILLIONS OF HITS ON THE INTERNET, AND ALL THE RIMAHIKO FANS WILL CROWN ME AS THEIR QUEEN!'

It was Molly.

Molly was jumping up and down, freaking out.

'...How did she get here...again?'

'...I have no idea...'

Molly winked at the two characters from her favourite anime

'I bet you're wondering how I managed to sneak in here for the second time?'

Befor either of them could speak, she continued.

'I snuck into the school, and said that I was a new student, and all my papers had gotten lost in the post! Tsukusa saw right through my act, and started telling me off, but when I said that it was for the sake of Rimahiko he let me in! Turns out he's a fellow Rimahiko shipper! Which is cool! He even gave me this uniform, which will be really great for cosplaying!'

She spun around, showing off her uniform.

'Well anyway...'

Molly ran over to the two freaked out teenagers.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE IT FINALLY HAPPENED! HA! TAKE THAT AMUHIKO SHIPPERS! RIMAHIKO! RIMAHIKO!'

She spun around, screaming like a fangirl...which she was.

When she stopped, she took out her mobile phone, a glint in her eye.

'ZOMG! I HAVE TO TELL LOLLY-CHAN!'

As she called her friend, Nagihiko and Rima looked at each other.

'On the count of three...run!' Nagihiko hissed.

Rima nodded.

'One...two...THREE!'

The two of them ran, trying to escape the fangirl when...

'Oh My God! Molly-chan!'

Standing in the door, was another girl.

She was shorter then Molly, with green eyes and very curly, bouncy brown hair.

'Lolly-chan!'

The two girls ran over and hugged each other.

'See Lolly-chan! Look! RIMAHIKO MOMENT!'

They both screamed.

'I told you Nagi-kun was hot!' Molly told her best friend

Rima shot death glares at the blond fangirl, but she didn't notice.

'You're right Molly-chan! He's even cooler then Ikuto!'

Molly turned to Nagihiko and Rima.

'Lolly-chan's a huge Ikuto fangirl...I kept telling her about Nagi but she didn't see the episode where we found out about Nadeshiko being a crossdressing boy, but she knew anyway cause I told her all about the show beforehand! And then I got the manga Nagi was in and I showed her a picture but she wasn't paying attention! But she loves Rimahiko anyway, cause face it IT'S THE BEST COUPLE EVER!'

Lolly looked at Molly.

'RIMAHIKO 4EVA!'

Nagihiko looked at Rima, smiling slightly.

'You know...even though they're both insane...it's nice to see people accept our relationship.

Rima gave him an 'Are you Crazy?' look.

The two girls were still jumping and squealing, when Molly-chan spoke.

'Wait...if they confessed their love...what about Rhythym and Kusukusu?'

Lolly gasped.

'ZOMG! LETS GET YOUR CHARAS TO CHECK IT OUT!'

Molly nodded.

Rima looked at Nagihiko.

'They even ship our charas together...'

'HARMONY! MELODY!'

Two shugo charas flew into the room.

'Hi Molly-chan!' Melody said, smiling at Molly.

'HIYA MOLLY-CHAN AND LOLLY-CHI!' Harmony cried.

Lolly looked around.

'Are they here? I wish I could see them!'

Molly nodded at her friend.

'Yep! And they met the other charas earlier! Even Yoru!'

Stars appeared in Lolly's eyes.

'THEY SAW YORU NYA? ZOMG! THAT IS SOOOO COOL! YORU IS SO AWESOME!'

Molly nodded again, getting more excited

'I KNOW RIGHT! HE'S LIKE SOOOO COOL!'

Harmony and Melody squealed too.

'OMG! YORU NYA!'

Nagihiko and Rima were even more scared now...

Molly turned to her charas.

'You two! Go find the charas and look and see if Rhythym and Kusukusu have gotten together yet! Kay?'

'YES MOLLY-CHAN!'

The two charas flew off.

Lolly and Molly turned to the two long haired Guardians.

'Could you two kiss for us? So you know...we can have it 4EVER cause we love Rimahiko so much?'

'NO!'

Molly-chan narrowed her eyes.

'Fiiiine. We'll just go take pictures of everyone, and the Royal Garden and show EVERYONE this video!'

The two giddy friends ran out of the garden, laughing like hyenas.

Nagihiko and Rima looked at each other.

'I'm not even going to _ask_ what happened...'

**...**

**Lolly IS actually my best friend in real life! **

**So I put her in here as a birthday present...cause I'm broke!**

**I didn't give her a chara because I don't know what her would be self is...Lolly has no problem being herself, and she doesn't have any huge dreams like being a singer, an actress, a writer or something like that...**

**I'll have to ask her...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Return of the Charas...or some other crappy title.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	4. Charas Invent Stupid Couple Names

**Hiya! How was your New Year?**

**I'm very suprised to see how popular this story is becoming!**

**..I'm serious this story is almost as popular as It Started in the Cafeteria.**

**...And I hardly even tried! **

**It started as this funny little one-shot that I did for fun!**

**Well here you all go :)**

**...**

The charas were still trying to recover from their experiance, two weeks later.

'THEY GLOMPED ME AND THEY WOULDN'T LET GO!' A traumatized Yoru was still screaming at random times.

Su would look around, scared and pull curtians over the windows.

She was convinced the charas were stalkers, and would cover up the windows, and gaps under the door so nobody could look in on them...

Dia had taken up singing as a hobby, because everyone thought she was a singer.

It was Ran who suggested it...

...which was a mistake.

Dia couldn't sing.

At all.

She had a nice, soft voice - good for slow songs, or sad ones...but it wobbled and cracked and she couldn't stay in tune most of the time.

'MiiIIIIiiiEeeeEeyyyyy HEART willLLLLL goooo OooooOooOOOnnnn annnnnnd OOOOOOOOONNNNNN!'

Whenever Ran was in the room, Daichi would go red and leave.

Rhythm kept looking at Kusukusu, with a strange look on his face.

Temari was paranoid about people thinking she was really a cross-dressing guy, and kept acting even girlier.

'Look at the pretty pink flowers! They're so pretty! He he he!'

Miki was freaking out.

'I was actually asked to design clothes for a pop-star/actress!' She would exclaim.

Nobody had the heart to tell her Molly wasn't a pop-star or actress...that was just her would be self.

Well anyway, on the same day Rima and Nagihiko confessed the charas were doing all of this.

'Man! Those charas were annoying!' Il told Pepe.

'Yeah dechu! ...But they'll never get away with coming here again! They won't be able to sneak in a second time...'

There was a knocking on the door.

Everyone paled.

'Is that...?' Nana asked, voice shaking.

'Speak of the devil...' Il hissed.

'HEY GUYS! IT'S US! LET US IN! WE HAVE BIG NEWS! *SQUEAL* IT'S EXCITING!'

Kiseki nodded, looking freaked out.

'Oh no nya!' Yoru screamed, and he jumped under the table in the room.

'OMG! YORU NYA!' both charas squealed from behind the door.

'Oh no! It's the stalkers!' Su cried, flying around the room.

'HIDE THE ADDRESS BOOK AND PHONE NUMBERS!'

'Okay, lets all just hide and - '

But before they could move, the door burst open.

'HI GUYS!' Harmony yelled, winking at them all.

'Oh! Kiseki-kun! Rhythym-kun! Daichi-kun...and...and YORU-KUN!

'OMG! YORU KUN!'

'AHHHHHHHH!'

The two of them glomped him once more.

'Ooooooh! Your fur is so soft! Yoru-kun!'

'HELP ME NYA!'

After a few minutes, the girls jumped away from Yoru, and turned to the others.

'WE HAVE BIG, BIG NEWS!'

They looked at each other, and screamed like insane fangirls...which they were.

'Rima and Nagi...CONFESSED THEIR LOVE TO EACH OTHER!' Melody cried.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then a lot of clapping and cheering from the charas.

'WHOO - HOO!'

After the cheering died down, Melody and Harmony pushed Rhythm and Kusukusu together.

'SO LIKE, WHEN ARE YOU TWO GONNA CONFESS YOUR LOVE, CAUSE LIKE NAGI AND RIMA DID SOOOOOO...'

Harmony yelled.

Rhythym and Kusukusu went red.

'Wha - What?' Rhythm spluttered.

'WELL YOUR BEARERS DID SO WHY DON'T YOU TWO? WE ALL KNOW YOU LIKE EACH OTHER'

Kusukusu squeaked and flew over to Ran, and hid behind her.

Melody laughed.

Rhythm hid his face in his hands, maoning 'No...no...no'

Harmony put an arm on Rhythym's shoulder, reasuringly.

'Don't worry Rhythm...we all know you're scared to admit your true feelings, because you're a serious player, and your scared of being tied down to one girl, and you're worried that she won't like the real you, because deep down, you're very insecure and hide beneath your outer character so no girl can hurt you...probably because you were hurt by your first love years ago...'

Everyone stared at the usually hyper, crazy, spazzy chara.

'WHAT?' she exclaimed, as everyone looked at her.

Melody smiled at the others.

'That happens sometimes, when her writers side takes over...'

'YAH! BUT SERIOUSLY, THAT IS A CLICHE IN LOTS OF STORIES...SPECIALY FANFICTION...SPECIALY AMUTO FANFICTION! AND IN THIS ONE SONAMY STORY THAT WAS REALLY COOL! MOLLY-CHAN LOVED IT! '

Harmony was back to normal.

...If she was what you could call normal...

Then, they all realised Rhythm and Kusukusu had gone.

'Where are they?' Su cried, looking around.

'They've probably gone to...to...CONFESS THEIR LOVE!' Melody squealed, jumping up and down with hearts in her eyes. *SQUEAL*

The charas stared at her...she was acting like Harmony.

Hyper, crazy and spazzy.

Harmony laughed.

'MELODY'S A HOPELESS ROMANTIC! SHE GETS EXCITED WHEN LOVE IS MENTIONED!'

Pepe looked at Dia

'...I think we've found El's long lost sister...'

'Ah, a fellow romantic!' El exclaimed, looking the jumping chara up and down...well...it looked like she was...she didn't open her eyes so yeah...

'I just love romance so much!' Melody squealed.

As the two of them gushed over romance, Yoru managed to sneak out from under the table and fly up to another room.

Temari looked around the room, and flew over towards a door. She opened it, looked inside and squealed.

'Oh! Look everyone!'

All of the charas flew over to the kimono wearing chara.

'Oh my God!'

Inside the room, Rhythm and Kusukusu were holding onto each other...and kissing.

''OH MY GOODNESS! A FIRST KISS!' Melody and Harmony squealed together.

'My love radar is going haywire!' El exclaimed.

'MIIIIIIEEeeeeeeYyyyY FIRST kiiissssssssssssss wEEEnt A liTTLLEE liiieeEEEk - '

'NO!' everybody yelled.

'OMG! GET MELODY-CHAN TO SING!' Harmony yelled.

'Okay!' Melody squeaked

_'Do you ever think, when you're all alone,_

_All we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love,_

_Is it really just another crush?'_

' - He _Hem_'

Rhythm was staring at the charas, looking confused and embarrased. Kusukusu had a hand on her hip and she looked ticked off.

'OMG! IT'S THE NEW COUPLE!' Harmony cried.

'Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you!' Melody said, gushing over the two of them.

'HEEEEEY! WAIT! THEY NEED A COUPLE NAME!'

'Oh yeah! We have Rimahiko, Amuto, Tadamu, Kutau, Kuaya, Kaiya, Ikutau, Kaiamu, Kukamu, Amuhiko...EVERY COUPLE NEEDS A NAME!'

'RHYTHMUSU?'

'Kusuhm?'

'LOL! THAT SOUNDS LIKE 'CUSHION'!'

'Okay, okay, I got it! ...Kusukrythm!'

'HMMMMM...YA MABYE!'

*** An Hour of Thinking of Couple Names Later...***

'OKAY! HOW ABOUT KUSUTHM!'

'I dunno...what do you guys think? ...guys?'

All of the charas were glaring at them.

'...what?'

'YOU TWO RUIN EVERYTHING!' Nana screamed.

'You're both annoying, spazzy, crazy fangirls!' Daichi growled.

'AND STALKERS!' Su cried.

The two sisters blinked, and looked hurt for a minute.

Harmony burst into tears.

'OH! WHY IS MY LIFE SO UNFAIR! ALL I DID WAS TRY TO MAKE FRIENDS! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! MY TRUE LOVE, MY FRIENDS, MY PARENTS, EVERYTHING! AND NOW MY HEART IS CRYING FROM THE PAIN YOUR CRUEL WORDS INFLICTED APON ME!'

Everyone looked taken aback...

Then Harmony laughed.

'OMG! YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR FACES! THAT WAS ME ACTING! HEE HEE HEE!'

Melody laughed along with her sister.

'C'mon Harmony! Lets go tell Molly-chan about Kusuthm!'

'OKAY!'

The two charas flew out the door.

'NICE SEEING YOU GUYS AGAIN! WE REALLY MUST DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME! BYEEEEE!'

The door slammed shut.

Before anyone could say anything, Kusukusu shook her head.

'I'm not even going to bother asking what happened this time...just...I'm going to lie down somewhere.'

**...**

**This was the worst chapter...but it was kind of hard to do, because I've only ever done one chara romance story...it's not on the site, but it was a MikiXYoru songfic with the song 'Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way' from Lady and the Tramp II**

**Sooo yeah.**

**Scarstar xxx**


	5. Queen Molly & Princess Lolly Ruin Things

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP!**

**Okay...**

**This story ****is**** more popular then 'It Started in the Cafeteria'...I don't know how...or why...but it is.**

**Anyway, **

**I enjoyed writing this one :) **

**Hope you enjoy reading it!**

**...**

The Guardians were chillaxing in the Royal Garden, with Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi and Utau. Lulu had gone back to France, to recover from the whole 'Molly-chan' thing.

Nagihiko and Rima hadn't told anyone they were going out...they had kidnapped the charas and blackmailed all of them, so their secret was safe...

...they had forgotten about Molly-chan's video of it...

Well anyway, they were all hanging out, drinking iced-tea (it was a sunny day) and eating chocolate-chip-cookies, when they heard a strange noise outside...

'What the...?' Amu whispered.

They could hear loud thumping noises, like marching, and even louder chanting.

**'All hail Queen Molly-sama! All hail Queen Molly-sama! All hail Queen Molly-sama!'**

'YEAH! ALL HAIL QUEEN MOLLY-CHAN!'

'THEY LOVE ME PRINCESS LOLLY-CHAN!'

'I KNOW! IT'S AMAZING!'

Rima and Nagihiko shared a panicked, freaked out look.

'Crap! They're back!'

'BOTH OF THEM!'

'Molly's back?' Amu cried, looking petrified.

'No! Not Molly! Anyone but her!'

'But who's the other person...Lolly? And...why is she being called Queen...she's not married to a King or Prince - '

'MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BOW DOWN TO ME SUBJECTS! AS KING YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY!'

'Kukai! You idiot! You made him chara change!'

'Yaya gets freaked out when Tadase chara changes!'

It was lucky that the Guardians left a bucket in the Royal Garden, for an occasion like this.

Ikuto dumped it on Tadase's head.

'Now, lets all hide!'

But before they could move, the door burst open and a huge crowd stepped in.

The crowd was mostly made up of girls (but there were a few boys), wearing t-shirts with 'Rimahiko Forever!' or 'Rima + Nagi = 3' printed on them. Some of them had matching badges.

They were carrying a large, red armchair, which had banners and flags with the same pictures and prints the t-shirts had.

Two girls were sitting in the armchair...both very familar to Rima and Nagihiko.

The one sitting on the left, had curly, bouncy brown hair. She was wearing a tiara that had obviously been made from tinfoil and carboard, and a long t-shirt, purple skirt and yellow tights. The t-shirt had a fan-art drawing of Rima and Nagihiko kissing (which made them both blush).

The girl on the right was holding a septer (or a stick, painted gold with a silver ball stuck on top with jewels drawn on it with markers) and had a large gold crown on her head (more tinfoil, cardboard and markers).

This girl was wearing a purple dress, which ended at her knees and a yellow scarf. Her tights were black, and her shoes were yellow with purple spots.

On her lap...was a laptop.

In a flash, Rima and Nagihiko remembered the last time they saw Molly...

She had filmed their confession, said she'd post it on the internet...and she'd be crowned Queen of Rimahiko...

'Oh no...' Rima whispered.

'Hello everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaack!'

The crowd set down the armchair, and the two best friends jumped out of it.

'OMG! THEY'RE ALL HERE! AMU! IKUTO! TADASE! KUKAI! UTAU! YAYA! KAIRI! IT'S NOT JUST RIMA AND NAGI THIS TIME!'

Molly winked at the long haired couple.

'A little birdie told me that you two haven't told anyone yet...'

'Told anyone what?' Amu asked, looking at the two blushing Guardians.

'

What are you two hiding from us?'

'N...nothing!' Nagihiko gasped.

Rima nodded.

'Yeah! Nothing at all!'

'Yaya doesn't believe you...'

Molly and Lolly smiled slyly.

'Mabye _this_ will jog your memory!' Lolly told them, pointing at the laptop

'Okay, who's this girl?' Utau yelled, a hand on her hip.

'Oh! This is Princess Lolly!'

'YEAH! I'M PRINCESS LOLLY!'

'Princess of _what_ exactly?'

Nagihiko and Rima paled.

'NO!' they both cried, 'DON'T ASK HER!'

'Why not?' Amu asked, looking puzzled.

'Lolly chan is the PRINCESS OF RIMAHIKO!' Molly cried, jumping up and down, waving her 'septer' around the place.'

'Rimahiko?' Amu and Tadase said simultaneously.

'AND I'M THE QUEEN!' Molly added.

**'All hail Queen Molly-sama! All hail Queen Molly-sama!'**

'And those guys are some of the Rimahiko fans!'

'RIMAHIKO FOREVER!' the crowd chorused.

'Can someone please tell me what Rimahiko is?' Amu cried.

Molly smiled, looking evil.

'Allow me...'

The Guardians and other four crowded around the laptop Molly had set on the table...except Rima and Nagihiko who were standing at the back of the garden, bright red.

Molly opened up the internet, and a few tabs.

YouTube...deviantART...and fanpop.

On each of the sites she typed in 'Rimahiko'

They watched fanvids, read fanfiction, looked at fanfics, and discussions on the couple on all of the sites.

Finally, a Rimahiko fan dragged Rima and Nagihiko over to the laptop.

Waiting for them, was the video of the confession...

...It had 109,087,366,22,09 views, 10,000 likes and - 100 dislikes.

And over 109,087,366,22,09 comments.

...Rima wanted to die...

When the video was over, Amu and the other girls started squealing.

'OMG! RIMA AND NAGI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?

'YAYA KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE CUTE TOGETHER!'

'IT'S SO CLICHE, BUT ADORABLE!

*SQUEAL*

...this went on for a very long time...

...Nobody realised that Molly, Lolly and the Rimahiko fans had gone.

**...**

**I think I had too much fun writing that :)**

**Well, I don't know when the next one will be up...but it will have Lolly's charas! `She'll have two as well...(I figures out what she wants to be and do)**

**So...read and review!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	6. Harmony, Melody and Two New Charas!

**Newest chara chapter :)**

**Took a while to think of something...but yeah :D**

**Not very good...but I tried :/**

**It's not very funny...just a filler, to introduce two new characters :)**

**PICTURE OF HARMONY AND MELODY BY ME (Harmony doesn't have her notebook or necklace, cause I couldn't fit them on her T_T)**

**/d4n8xfn**

**Kimi and Kama**

**/d4n8yq0**

**If the links don't work...just look up AzuraTheSeedrain and check my gallery :D**

**...**

'You know, since I'm a singer and everything, I think I should start a band...' Dia told El, while eating some of the cake Su had just made.

The charas had left their dollhouse, in case Harmony and Melody showed up there, and were now hiding behind a pot plant.

'Oh! Cool! Could I join? I love to sing!' El exclaimed.

Dia looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Well yes. But you're only the back-up singer. I'm the star singer, okay?'

'Okay...' El replied.

Yoru leaned over to whisper to Nana;

'Now my ears will never stop bleeding from their screeching nya!'

Dia looked at the others.

'Would anyone else like to join? I need dancers, and people to play the instruments.'

'Me and Rhythm-kun could dance!' Temari cried, looking excited.

'I could play the gutair!' Il grinned, fist punching the air.

'Uh...Il...do you even play the gutair?' Ran asked, eyebrow raised.

Il shrugged.

'I think I can...when Amu and I do a character transformation she gets an electric gutair...so it makes sense!'

Miki looked up.

'I _suppose_ I could design costumes...what with me having experience and everything, with Molly...'

The charas all looked at each other...they still hadn't the heart to tell her that Molly was not a singer or an actress.

...just a spazzy, hyper Rimahiko/Shugo Chara fangirl who wanted to be a singer/actress...

'I wish Cecil-chan was here...she'd be a good backup singer...'

'Yeah, but she's not here...so we have to do it without her!'

'But we need another back-up singer - '

'OMG! CHOOSE MELODY-CHAN!'

The chara's froze, when they heard the familar voice.

'Oh no!' they cried.

Melody and Harmony had popped out from the other side of the plant.

'HI HI! WE'RE BACK AGAIN!'

Yoru fainted. Su screamed. Daichi and Kiseki ran around the floor and bumped into each other.

'I'd love to join your band!' Melody squealed, smiling.

'When does rehersal start?

Dia gulped.

'Well...we, um...might now have a band...because we have no...no...keyboard/piano player!'

Melody sighed, and turned around.

'Guess we should go then...Molly needs to get back to - '

'Excuse me...but did I hear you need a piano player?' An soft, echoing voice came from behind the plant.

All of the charas looked around.

'Hello? Who is that?' they asked.

Two eggs floated up from the plant.

One egg, was a sea-green colour, with a darker green zig zag. Inside the zig-zag was a picture of piano keys.

The second egg, was bright yellow with purple hippy signs, pink hearts, cyan flowers and orange polka dots all over it.

'Huh? Guardian eggs?' Ran cried, looking shocked.

The eggs rattled and burst open.

A white faced chara, with jet-black hair cut into a bob and green eyes emerged from the shell of the green egg.

She was wearing a white blouse with a black pinafore over it, and black pumps. She had a white scarf, with black lines on it, resembling a piano.

From the more colourful egg, burst a tanned chara.

She had long ginger hair, freckles and big brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow bandanna in her hair, a short, yellow dress with long sleeves with pink fringe coming fom the edges. Her trousers were the same fringy pink, and she was wearing cyan boots, a cyan belt and a purple gem around her neck on a black string.

The first chara nodded at the onlookers.

'Konnichiwa! My name is Kimi. I am Lolly san's desire to be more elegant and improve on piano.' she told them, bobbing a curtsey in the air.

The second chara winked at the others.

'Hello! My name is Kama-chan! I'm Lolly chi's desire to be more eco-friendly and help save the planet!'

'OMG! LOLLY HAD GUARDIAN EGGS AND NEVER TOLD US?' Harmony yelled, eyes wide.

The charas all stared at each other, then Dia's eyes lit up.

'Woah! You play the piano!'

She flew over to Kimi and spun her around.

'Play it! Play it now! I'll sing!'

Kimi blinked and took off her scarf.

Kama winked;

'This is really rad guys!'

Kimi smiled and flicked the scarf, up into the air where it stiffened, and became a proper keyboard.

'Ooooooh!' Tha charas choursed.

'THAT IS LIKE, MEGA AWESOME!' Harmony exclaimed.

Kimi nodded, closed her eyes and began to play. Dia recognised the tune and started singing along.

', OVER the RAINbooow!'

El joined in...if possible, her voice was worse then Dia's;

'waaaaaeeey UP HIGH!' she screeched, sounding like a cat in a blender.

The other charas, including Harmony, Melody and Kama covered their ears, and screwed up their faces...but they didn't have to do that for long.

SLAM!

Kimi smashed her hands onto the piano/scarf and glared at Dia and El.

'What is WRONG with you two?' she cried, glaring.

Dia blinked, looking puzzled.

'What do you mean?'

Kimi's eye twitched.

'You ask me to share my talent with the piano with you, and you just MOCK IT with your ATROCIOUS, HORRIBLE, VILE, UGLY, LOUD, ANNOYING SCREECHING!' she screamed.

Rhythm looked over at his girlfriend, Kusukusu;

'She doesn't seem so elegant to me anymore...'

Dia and El blinked, looking hurt.

'Y - You really think we're bad singers?' El gasped, lip quivering.

Kimi rolled her eyes.

'I don't _think_ you're bad singers! I_ know _you're bad singers!'

The two chara's burst into tears, which led to all of the other charas glaring at her.

'That was uncalled for.' Miki said coldly.

'Yeah!' Pepe said, nodding.

Kimi glared at them.

'Come on Kama, lets go find Lolly-chan.'

Kama shrugged, and turned to the others.

'Stay cool guys! Remember - Love, Peace and Lentils!'

The two charas flew off...

...there was silence for a few minutes, until...

'I CANNOT BELIEVE LOLLY HAS CHARAS!'

'I know! It's really cool!'

'YEAH! WE CAN ALL CHARA CHANGE AND TRANSFORM TOGETHER...'

'When...Molly chan learns how to transform...'

...'I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE NEVER TOLD US!'

The two spazzy charas raved about this for a few more minutes, while Su and the others tried to comfort her.

Dia and El were still crying, when Temari turned to glare at Melody and Harmony.

'Would you two **shut up**?'

Melody and Harmony stopped spazzing, and looked over at the charas.

'W-Why? What's wrong?' Melody asked, looking hurt.

'El and Dia need cheering up and you two aren't helping at all! Just go away!'

Melody and Harmony looked at each other, eyes wide.

Harmony nodded, and Melody flew over to the two crying girls.

'Hey...wanna hear a story?'

Neither of the charas said anything, so Melody started talking anyway.

'When Molly was younger, she was an awful singer. Her voice would go too high or low, and it would wobble and crack sometimes.'

Dia sniffed.

'But, she loved singing, and didn't let her lack of talent stop her trying...and after a lot of practice, she got better and better! You haven't heard her, but she isn't bad! In fact she's pretty good!'

El smiled through her tears, as did Dia.

'Thanks Melody...ya know...you two might not be as annoying as we thought!'

Harmony smiled.

'C'MON YOU THREE! SING FOR US!'

Melody dragged El and Dia up from the ground and the three charas began to sing.

'Reach, for the stars! Climb every mountain higher!

Reach for the stars! Follow your hearts desire!'

All of the other charas joined in, dancing.

Harmony did those snorkel movements, and jumped up and down.

Il did an air gutair, huge smile on her face.

Su spun around in circles.

Rhythm and Kusukusu held hands and jumped around.

And Ran and Daichi were holding hands, and spinning.

'This is so much fun Daichi!' Ran eclaimed, beaming at him.

Daichi blushed.

'Are you okay Daichi? You look kind of hot...mabye you should sit down...' she said, sounding slightly worried.

Daichi went even redder. She was just so adorable! With her pink hair, and her cute outfit, and her eyes, and her voice, and her smile and...just everything!

He couldn't take it any longer...

He kissed her.

The three charas stopped singing.

Everyone was quiet, until Yoru wolf whistled, making some of the girls giggle.

Suddenly, a loud piercing noise awoke them from their trance.

'OMG! THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED!'

Harmony and Melody were jumping up and down, screaming.

'It's the return of the fangirls...' Il hissed under her breath.

Melody flew over to the two sporty charas and spun them around.

'I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!'

'GREAT! NOW THESE TWO NEED A COUPLE NAME!'

'OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT!'

'HOW BOUT...RACHI?'

'SOUNDS LIKE SOME SORT OF FOOD!'

'DAN?'

'NO...JUST NO...'

'RADAICHI?'

'DAICAN?'

'GRRRR! THIS IS HARDER THEN IT WAS FOR KUSUKUSU AND RHYTHM!'

'I KNOW RIGHT?'

As the two charas tried to think of more couple names, the others decided to make a run for it.

'To the doll-house!' Temari cried, flying onwards while the others followed, leaving the two charas all alone...

'Hey guys! What do you...guys?'

The two charas looked around, neither of them knowing what had just happened.

**...**

**That was bad...but next chapters will have Lolly VS Molly and Melody VS Miki**

**...and character transformations...**

**so yeah...please review :D**


	7. Lolly and Molly Argue Over Ships

**Here you go...**

**CrossAngelChan, sorry there wasn't as much Kukamu as you would of wanted but I'm trying to be pretty canon with the ships in it...trying to stick with Amuto/Tadamu/Rimahiko/Kutau etc:**

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

Amu and Kukai were both soccer. They were both chara changed.

Amu kicked the ball, and it went flying into the goal.

'Yeah!' she exclaimed, jumping up and winking.

'Good shot Hinamori!' Kukai cried, giving her his trademark grin and thumbs up.

Amu blushed slightly. She still had a small crush on Kukai.

'Thanks Kukai!' she replied, heart disapearing.

She began to walk away, when a badge fell off her blazer, without her noticing.

'Hinamori!' Kukai called, bending down to pick it up.

The pink haired Joker spun around and stumbled, falling into Kukai.

They both fell onto the ground, Amu's face matching her hair.

'I'm sorry Kukai I - '

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!'

Amu pushed herself off the ex-Jack, and spun her head around.

Molly was standing behind them, glaring.

'NOOO AMU! YOU CAN'T LIKE KUKAI!'

She growled and tugged at her hair angrily.

'YOU'RE RUINING THE CHANCES OF KUKAYA AND TADAMU BY DOING SO!'

Kukai looked confused.

'Kukaya? Like...me and Yaya?'

Molly nodded, and was about to speak again when another voice cried;

'Who cares about Kukaya and Tadamu? What about Amuto and Kutau?'

Molly whipped around, to see Lolly march up to them, tossing her curly hair.

'_Amuto_ and _Kutau_?' she cried, 'Lolly! This is the_ anime _world! In the anime world we ship Tadamu and Kukaya! In the manga we ship Amuto and Kutau!'

'Well how do you know it's the anime world?'

'Cause it's in colour! Duh!'

Lolly rolled her eyes.

'I bet some manga can be in colour! You don't know everything about it!'

'I think I know more about manga then you! I'm the one who told you about it!'

'What you want? A gold star?'

'I don't need a gold star! I'm already a Queen!'

'I'm a Princess!'

'Queen trumps princess!'

Amu and Kukai looked freaked out as the two girls continued to fight.

'Some way to treat your best friend!'

'Mabye I don't wanna be your best friend anymore!'

'Best news I've heard all day!'

'Ugh! You're such a brat Molly!

'Same to you!'

Sparks flew from their eyes, like lightning.

'It's on...' Lolly glared.

'Bring it.' Molly replied, hand on her hip.

**...**

**Short chaper I know, and I'm sorry.**

**But we're going away today so yeah...**

**Later.**


	8. Miki and Melody fight?

Miki flew over to the king chara, blushing slightly.

She was going to confess her feelings!

Kiseki was eating a piece of chocolate on his throne. Yoru was playing Go-Fish with Musashi. Il was doing air guitars. Rhythm, Kusukusu, Ran and Daichi were playing Pictionary. Su was flying aound, singing to herself with Temari...who was still trying to act girly.

Dia and El had taken a break from singing, much to the joy of everyone else in the dollhouse.

'Um...Kiseki-kun?' Miki gulped, cheeks pink.

Kiseki looked at her. 'Yes?'

Miki opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She tried again, and again.

But before she managed to pluck up the courage to confess, the window burst open and two charas flew in.

'HIYA!'

It was Harmony and Melody.

All of the charas groaned. Especially Ran, Daichi, Yoru, Rhythm and Kusukusu.

'SUP GUYS?' the blond chara asked, acting spazzy and hyper as usual.

Melody's face was glowing bright pink, like a sunset.

'Hello! How are you all today?'

Yoru threw down his cards, screamed, and flew out the window.

Musashi looked at his cards.

'Hey! He had threes all along!'

'Why are you guys here desu?' Su squeaked, backing away - (she still thought they were stalkers)

Melody blushed, and flew over to Kiseki.

'I - I came to confess...'

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Melody took a deep breath.

'I - I really, really like you Kiseki-kun...'

'My love radar is going haywire!' cried El.

Harmony started jumping up and down, going 'EEEK! EEEK! EEEK!' like a bat.

Miki glared and pushed Melody over.

'Get away, from my man!'

Everyone gasped. Kiseki walked away slowly, then flew out the window like Yoru had done earlier.

'No! I like him too Miki!'

'He's mine!'

'Mine!'

'Mine!'

'Mine!'

Miki hit Melody, so she fell over again.

'HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!' Harmony screamed, running over to save her sister.

...which led to a big fist-fight...

'Kiseki's known me waaaay longer then you!'

'So?'

'So he loves me!'

'Me!'

The blue chara and brunette chara glared at each other.

'This. Is. War.'


	9. Molly VS Lolly  Round 1!

**Dun dun dun! **

**Lolly VS Molly!**

**What will happen?**

**...**

A stage had been set up in the Royal Garden. On opposite sides stood two girls.

One, had long, blond hair and was wearing a frilly blue dress, that ended above the knees. The second girl had curly, brown hair and was wearing the same dress in yellow.

Sitting on seats at a small table, were Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, Yaya Yuiki, Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kukai Somoua.

Tadase stood in the middle of the stage, in a white tuxedo.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! I'm Tadase Hotori, live from the Royal Garden where these two girls will battle it out to see who wins...I don't know what they win. I was forced into doing this...'

He looked confused for a moment, before continuing.

'So here are our judges! Kukai Somoua!'

'I'm only here because it gets me out of class...'

'Nagihiko Fujisaki!'

'Hello.'

'Yaya Yuiki!'

'Yaya here becase we get FREE CANDY AND CAKE AND ICE CREAM AND - '

'Utau Hoshina!'

'...leave me alone...'

'Annnd Rima Mashiro!'

'...I don't even know why I'm here...'

Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and random extras the writer was too lazy to name were sitting on seats, cheering for the judges.

'Here are the contestants! Molly and Lolly!'

The two girls onstage marched at one another, glaring.

'Tadamu, Kukaya!'

'Amuto, Kutau!'

They yelled at each other.

Tadase grinned broadly and stepped in between them both.

'Okay! So the first round is singing!'

Molly fist punched the air.

'Yes! Something I'm good at!'

Lolly rolled her eyes.

'Stuck up, conceited cow...' she whispered.

Tadase held the micraphone out to the angry girl. 'So what will you be singing for us Lolly?'

'I'll be singing ''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry.'

'And _I'll_ be singing Adriana Figueroa's fan-version of ''The Hanging Tree'' from ''The Hunger Games!''

'Good. Okay, start the music!'

An upbeat tune started playing, and Lolly began to...sing...

'There's a something in my head! There's a stranger in my bed! Barbies on the barbecue...um...pink flamingo's in the pool!'

She stood there for a minute, trying to remember the words.

'Ummm - '

'I think we'll leave it there. Next song please!'

A slow, echoing tune played over the intercom. Molly sang;

''Are you, are you coming to the tree?

Where they strung up the man they say murdered three...

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree?

Where the dead man called out for his love to flee...

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you coming to the tree?

I told you to run, so we'd both be free

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

Oooh, Ooooh...

Are you, are you coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of ropes, sit side by side with me,

Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem,

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.''

She finished the song. A few people clapped.

'Good! Now to our judges!'

Kukai held up a four for Lolly, and a six for Molly.

'I liked your song choice Lolly, but you forgot the words...and you were a little off-key. Molly, you didn't forget your words, and you're an okay singer...but the song depressed me.'

Nagihiko, a three for Lolly and seven for Molly.

'Molly managed the whole song, while Lolly forgot nearly all the words.'

Rima held up a five for both of them.

'I wasn't paying much attention, so I'm giving you both the same score.'

Utau, a zero and a three.

'Lolly, that was rubbish! You were off-key, forgot the words and it was a disaster! Molly, you were a bit better, but you were too high and very un-profesional.'

Yaya gave Lolly a nine and Molly a ten.

'Yaya likes Lolly-chi, but she's not a good singer...Yaya likes Molly-chi, and she's a better singer!'

'So the judges have decided! And Molly's in the lead with 31 points. Lolly had 21 points. We'll see you next time for round two!'

**...**

**Sorry these are pretty short, but this way you get more frequent updates!**

**...And before you call me vain for giving me more points in the singing, I know I am a fairly good singer. I always have a solo in our Gospel Choir concerts, I had two solos in a play and got through to the school talent show.**

**But I'm not amazing :b**

**And Lolly did forget the words to that song at our Drama audition XD It was funny!**

**Scarstar xxx**


	10. Miki, Melody and The Sane Chara

**...**

Miki and Melody stood face to face, glaring.

The other charas were watching, eyes wide, munching popcorn.

On Miki's side, Ran, Su and Dia were holding pom-poms and cheering for Miki, while on Melody's side, it was Harmony, El, and Kama.

Dia kept looking over at Melody's side sadly. 'Why can't I cheer for Melody? She's a singer just like me!'

'Cause you're Amu's chara!'

Dia sighed. 'Fine...'

Everyone in the audience was sitting as far away from Kimi as possible, scared she'd yell at them. She had already had a tantrum, due to Melody forgetting one of the words to the song Kimi was playing.

Melody and Miki took a deep breath...raised their arms...and...

'ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!'

Miki chose paper, while Melody chose scissors.

'I win!' she exclaimed, flashing a triumphant smile at the audiance. Miki glared.

'It's best out of seven.'

After five more rounds, the two had drawn, with six points each.

'ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!'

Melody had rock. Miki had paper.

'YES! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! IN YOUR FACE MELODY!'

'How the hell did you win?'

'Paper beats rock!'

'Paper beats rock? Okay, you hold a piece of paper in front of your face, I'll throw a rock at it and we'll see what happens!'

'Are you threataning me?'

'What if I am?'

The two charas jumped on each other, and began fighting.

'STOP!'

Everyone spun around to see a chara at the door. They didn't recognise her.

Her hair was brown, and in a pigtail. She had amber eyes and glasses, and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

She looked so...normal...

'I'm Katie, the chara of a sane Shugo Chara fan. This is easily solved. Miki, just go after Yoru. All the fans want you to anyway. Melody, nobody likes canonXfan pairings. So stop it, okay? Good. Goodbye.'

She flew away, leaving them all staring at each other...

'That was...strange...'

'Seriously, I don't know what strange is anymore...'

Melody began to cry.

'Now I'll never have Kiseki-kun!'

Miki sighed.

'You can have him...I'll have Yoru! YORU?'

Miki flew off, looking for the cat-chara.

Everyone was silent, until...

'MELODY-CHAN! YOU WON! YOU WON!'

'I know Melody! It's exciting!'

*SQUEAL*

'Oh great, they're back...' Ran sighed.

The two charas flew out the door, still squealing...

'Hope that's the last of them...'

**...**

**That was so bad...but I didn't have a proper idea...**

**BUT I have an idea for Lolly VS Molly round 2!**

**But none for the next chara chapter :(**

**Any suggestions?'**

**Scarstar xxx**


	11. Lolly VS Molly 2!

**...**

Now, ladies and Gentlemen...it's time for round two of Lolly VS Molly!'

Tadase held up two pairs of rollerskates.

Molly's face was pale.

'It's simple. You two put on the skates...and we'll just see what happens.'

Lolly and Molly put on the skates. Lolly stood up, and began skating around. She bumped into the wall a few times, but just laughed.

'This is fun! I love rollerskating! Wheee!'

Molly, meanwhile, was on the floor. She hadn't tried to get up.

'Scary, scary, scary, scary...' she whispered.

Eventually, Tadase had to pull her up. Her feet moved half an inch, and she began screaming.

'NO! NO! NO! SAVE ME! NO! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! IT'S SCARY! AHHHH!' she screamed, trying to stop moving. The terrified girl ended up skidding around the room, crying out for someone to help her. She then grabbed onto Tadase. Frightened, he shook her off, and she screamed and fell off the stage.

'Ow...I think I broke my leg...'

'I think we should leave it before we get sued...judges, your scores!'

Kukai gave Lolly a ten, and Molly five.

'Lolly, you showed confidence on rollerskates...and I just couldn't stop laughing at Molly!'

Nagihiko gave Lolly three and Molly one.

Utau gave Molly zero and Lolly two

Yaya gave them both ten.

'Yaya likes you both! And Yaya feels sorry for Molly-chi.'

Rima gave them both three.

'I wasn't paying attention...'

Lolly had twenty eight points while Molly had nineteen.

'So Lolly and Molly have both won one round each!'

'So what's the next round?'

Tadase looked confused. '...nobody planned another round.'

'... that's very stupid...'

'We never expected one of them to win one round each! Who would of seen that coming?'

'...'

'Then who won?' Lolly demanded, stomping her feet...but she was still wearing the rollerblades...

She tripped off the stage, and landed on Molly...

'Ow...I think my arm's broken...'

Tadase looked uneasy. 'This is bad...Lolly's dad's a lawyer...'


	12. Harmony Gets Writers Block

The charas were all chilling in the doll-house. By now, they had just accepted that Harmony and Melody would always come back, so they just let them stay there.

The charas were all doing their normal stuff, when Harmony began staring at them all, bored.

'What's wrong Harmony-san?' Temari asked, looking at the blond chara curiously.

'I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!' she screamed, causing them all to jump, 'I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!'

'...what's writers block desu?'

'Oh! Oh! It's a big block for writers!'

'...are you sure Daichi?'

'Yup!'

'I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE! AND IT FAILS!'

Meldoy giggled, patting Harmony's back. 'Harmony hates it when this happens.'

'Yeah...we can see that...' Ill muttured.

'I need inspiration!' Harmony cried, banging her head on the table, 'I'm going to search for some!'

The usually hyper chara flew away slowly, looking bored and tired.

The rest of the charas shrugged, not knowing what happened.

**...**

'Dear Diary,' Yoru began, writing in the blue notebook.

'Today Harmony started acting all emo.' Il said softly, recording it in her black notebook.

'The hyper, dizzy commoner was angry.' Kiseki continued, while writing it in his red notebook.

'My love radar went haywire around - '

'Today me and Daichi-kun - '

'It was so cute desu!'

'Me and El were doing are singing...she sounds really bad! I am so much better at it then her - '

'Rima-chan was writing ''Mrs Fujisaki Rima'' all over her notebooks tody!'

'I was thinking about Kusukusu'

'Today, Kairi told me who his new crush was - '

'I drew a picture of Yoru-kun...'

'and Nagihiko told me his biggest secret ever!'

'Yaya told me about her crush today dechu!'

All of the charas - except Harmony and Melody - were writing in their diary. After they had finished writing in their notebooks, they decided to check on the Guardians. They left the doll-house.

Just then, Harmony flew in and saw the notebooks. She picked up one and began to read it, eyes wide. She then smirked, and read the others.

'I think I have an idea for a story...'

**...**

A few days later, Harmony burst in on the charas, holding a stack of books.

'HI HI! LOOK AT MY NEW STORY!'

Temari smiled, 'I'm sure it'll be good.'

'I think you guys will love it! You all helped me with it!'

The charas were not sure on how they had helped the hyperactive writer/actress but they smiled at her anyway.

Harmony gave them all a book each, and flew off to look for Molly, wanting to tell her the news.

The charas read the book, some with pale faces, some with a bright red blush.

'B - but this looks like...' Ran began, looking scared.

The charas all stared at each other, and jumped out of their seats.

'HARMONY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?'

**...**

**Short, I know. But yeah...I think that was one of my better chapters.**

'


	13. Molly, Lolly and the Crazy Chara Change!

'I can't believe we don't have a tie-breaker round...'

Tadase sighed, 'Yes...sorry about that...'

Kukai looked at the beds which had been set up for the invalids. Both were asleep, arms and legs in casts.

'...do we have to make a tie-breaker round? They're so quiet now...it's so peaceful...'

The other judges and Tadase looked at each other, and nodded.

'Yeah...lets keep them quiet.'

The Guardians sighed happily. Nagihiko and Rima stood up, announcing that they were going to go and get a parafit. Before they could leave though, four charas flew into the Garden.

'Molly chan! Lolly chi!' They cried, flying over to their bearers.

'Melody-san! How about we chara change and get them awake? We've never chara changed with them before!'

'Good idea Kama-san.'

The two charas cried ''Chara Change!''

Two music-note hair-clips appeared on Molly's head, while a scarf just like Kama's. The two girls sprang out of bed; Lolly bowed, while Molly smiled shyly.

Lolly began to play her scarf, while Molly sang. 'You know...they're actually better now...much less hyper.'

Before the other Guardians could agree, Lolly slammed her hands down on her piano/scarf. Molly stopped singing, looking scared. 'WHAT WAS THAT?' Lolly screamed, stamping her foot. Molly backed away, looking scared. The Guardians, Kukai, Utau, Kairi, Ikuto and other members of the audience looked scared too.

'Wh - what do you mean?' Molly cried, shaking.

Lolly's eye twitched; 'YOU SANG AN OCTAVE TOO HIGH!'

'I didn't mean tooo!' Molly cried, tears in her eyes.

'...okay, I take it back. I can handle fangirls...not screaming, shouting girls.'

The audience ran away, screaming. The Guardians, Kukai, Ikuto, Kairi and Utau watched the two girls. Lolly was still yelling, and Molly was crying. Melody looked slightly freaked out too.

'Kama san! Please stop! Lolly's scary!'

Kama sighed, and a few seconds later Molly and Lolly were back to normal...

...though they were never normal...

Then Harmony and Kama wanted a turn. There was a happy mask on Molly's right cheek, and a sad one on her left cheek. A hair-clip in the shape of the recycling symbol made of flowers pinned back a few strands of Lolly's curly hair.

Molly began prancing around, acting out the whole balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. Then she took out a note-book and pencil and began writing an idea for a story. Lolly had emptied out a rubbish bin, cursing when she found paper and water bottles in the mix of sweet and crisp wrappers.

The Guardians observed the scene, feeling a little freaked out.

'...how come they can run around now? They broke alot of bones...'

'I have no idea how that happened...'


End file.
